


Drabbles pour le Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Romance, calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: [Abandonné] Un ensemble de drabbles de 200 mots écrits, à partir de thèmes proposés chaque jour via le calendrier de l'Avent de la Ficothèque Ardente pour Noël 2017. Nous pouvons suivre au fil des jours un couple, d'hommes ou de femmes, selon mon inspiration du moment. Romance, amour et tendresse sont toujours les maîtres mots.





	1. Mélancolie hivernale

**Author's Note:**

> Thème du 1er décembre 2017 : Festivité  
> Nous retrouvons ici l'un des membres du couple Raphaël et Adrian

Raphaël soupira, une moue ennuyée sur le visage. Frileux comme il l’était, l’hiver représentait une saison dépréciée. Si elle était synonyme de festivité pour la plupart avec les fêtes de fin d’année puis du Nouvel An, elle signifiait également que Raphaël devrait se mêler un peu plus avec le clan de sorciers lié à Adrian…

Cette période notamment devenait celle où la famille sorcière de son compagnon se retrouvait tout ensemble dans leur grande demeure digne de la royauté. Bon d’accord Raphaël exagérait. Mais ces moments le culpabilisait, lui rappelant qu’il n’arrivait pas à s’intégrer à ces personnes si chères aux yeux de son admirable fiancé. Même Gabrielle sa petite sœur s’en sortait mieux.

Parfois, il se détestait d’être un tel froussard. Méritait-il vraiment Adrian ? Mais songer à son amant lui rappelait qu’il était prêt à tous les efforts pour le garder dans sa vie. Il l’aimait tellement et la réciproque se révélait plus que vraie. Quelquefois, il se demandait même s’il n’était pas ensorcelé, mais il gagnait bien plus au change que son fiancé dans cette relation amoureuse, donc il en doutait aussitôt. Il émit un énième soupir, décidé à chasser ses pensées noires avant le retour prochain d’Adrian.


	2. Un gâteau qui rêve de grandeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 2 décembre 2017 : Gâteau  
> Suite du précédent Drabble

Raphaël avait décidé de se changer les idées en essayant de cuisiner de nouveau. Il se rassura en choisissant une recette très simple : un gâteau au yaourt. "Impossible à rater" indiquait la recette.

Il sortit donc joyeusement tous les ingrédients et commença à tout mélange . Le « plop » que fit la mixture dans le saladier et l’étrange couleur violette changeant pour une étrange teinte turquoise le firent penser que peut-être il avait fait une bêtise quelque part. Surtout quand le mélange commença à faire de grosses bulles et à enfler. Raphaël se sentit blêmir, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui avait raté ce coup-ci. Il se retrouva vite coincé entre le mur et le frigo par l’épaisse bulle turquoise. Ce fut ainsi que le trouva Adrian une heure plus tard.

  
Avec prudence et un soupçon de magie, Adrian le délivra et comprit en voyant les bocaux et sachets au sol. Adrian attendri mais inquiet lui recommanda d’éviter de confondre les ingrédients avec ceux de ses potions. Sans hésitation, il le supplia de ne plus s’approcher de la cuisine seul pour leur sécurité à tous les deux.

Adrian entreprit amoureusement de consoler Raphaël de ce nouveau déboire culinaire.


	3. Sacré coup de froid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 3 décembre 2017 : Visite  
> Nous retrouvons ici Raphaël bien malade

Raphaël était malade, emmitouflé prudemment dans plusieurs couches de vêtements. Il avait pris un sacré coup de froid la veille et savait que grâce à cette boisson miracle et délicieuse concocté spécialement par Adrian à son intention, il serait sur pied d’ici ce soir... si Adrian récupérait les matières premières. Raphaël en grand consommateur avait bu leur approvisionnement comme du petit-lait. Adrian était donc parti peu de temps auparavant se ravitailler en urgence, horrifié de ne pas avoir vérifié ses réserves.

Malgré les médicaments normaux, Raphaël était complètement à l’ouest, avec le nez qui coule, la gorge douloureuse et un mal de tête persistant, sans compter qu’il devait lutter contre un vertige permanent quand il bougeait. Aussi quand la porte sonna, Raphaël ne songea pas au fait que son fiancé avait les clés et se traîna pour ouvrir. Devant lui, un sorcier grand et intimidant. Par réflexe, il voulut lui claquer la porte au nez, mais trop lent et étourdi, l’inconnu pénétrait déjà la demeure d’un pas conquérant.

« Chez vous, on accueille toujours des invités en visite ainsi ? » critiqua avec mépris et hostilité l’homme.

Raphaël voulut le rattraper, mais sa tête tournait trop. Il s’évanouit à l’entrée dans un gémissement.

 


	4. Remise sur pied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 4 décembre 2017 : parfum  
> Raphaël et Adrian

Lorsque Raphaël reprit ses esprits, Adrian, une tasse dans la main, se disputait avec l’inconnu. Raphaël gémit. Son homme vint aussitôt à lui, l’aidant à se redresser. Visiblement il l’avait installé sur le canapé et Raphaël lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant. Oublieux, il s’agrippa à son fiancé et se blottit contre lui, nichant son visage rouge de fièvre contre son épaule.

– Hey, mon cœur, tu fais une mauvaise réaction aux médicaments. Je t’avais dit d’attendre mon retour et de ne rien prendre. Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser seul une minute...

Adrian lui parlait tendrement, son inquiétude clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Mais c’était la faute de Raphaël. Il avait pioché dans une vieille trousse à pharmacie sans vérifier ni la date de péremption ni même ce qu’il ingurgitait pour faire passer son mal de crâne. Adrian le câlina prudemment avant de le détacher pour porter la tasse à ses lèvres. Raphaël en reconnu le parfum, la couleur vert prairie et l’apparence mousseuse. Il but et soupira d’aise au goût délicieux et apaisant. Cela irait vite mieux. Déjà il se sentait moins mal. Il voulait se reblottir contre son fiancé, mais l’inconnu se rappela à eux d’une toux exagérée.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 5 décembre 2017 : Cristaux  
> Nous retrouvons ici Raphaël et Adrian ainsi qu'un invité non désiré

Méandre l’homme qui se présenta à Raphaël alors qu’Adrian l’observait d’un air peu amène s’avéra être un cousin éloigné par alliance. S’il ne l’avait pas vu à la dernière réunion familiale c’était qu’il devait saisir sa chance sur le calendrier des planètes et de la lune pour assurer la récupération de cristaux de magie d’une pureté inégalée dont il détenait le monopole sur le continent. En clair, un sorcier arrogant, riche et puissant qui voyait le nouveau compagnon d’Adrian comme un cafard et Adrian comme un fou de vouloir rester avec lui. Ceci n’expliquait pas sa présence à Raphaël qui sentait son énergie et sa lucidité revenir en vagues lentes. Adrian avait repoussé son compagnon dans le canapé, l’enroulant dans une couverture avant de lui dire qu’il revenait. Avec une moue, Raphaël comprit que cela devait être en rapport avec la nature sorcière de son amant et que donc automatiquement il en serait mis à l’écart comme d’habitude. Cela arrangeait en général Raphaël, sauf lorsque l’intrigant qui s’imposait chez eux regardait son amant d’un air prédateur et le traitait lui comme quantité négligeable. Un rival, certainement. Il sentait anguille sous roches et Raphaël questionnerait son fiancé là-dessus lorsqu’ils seraient seuls.


	6. Départ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du 6 décembre 2017 : apéritif

Raphaël avait dû s’assoupir sur le canapé, car lorsqu’il s’éveilla, Méandre remettait son manteau alors que Lucifer se glissait entre ses chevilles d’un air câlin. Il ressentit une bouffée de colère envers ce chat qui le détestait, mais qui se frottait contre les inconnus. Si ça se trouve, le chat comme Méandre n’appréciait pas les non-sorciers, cela ne l’aurait même pas étonné. Lucifer se détacha enfin de lui, se pavant avec grâce dans la pièce alors qu’Adrian reconduisait l’intrus dans l’entrée. Raphaël se releva prudemment, jetant un regard noir au chat démoniaque d’Adrian avant de se diriger vers la cuisine à petits pas, sa couverture enroulée autour de lui. Il ouvrit le frigo, piochant allégrement dans les amuse - bouches et autres apéritifs qui y étaient. Il s’installa sur l’une des chaises de la pièce et commença à grignoter pour chasser ses pensées négatives. Il sursauta presque en sentant les mains de son amant se poser sur son épaule et un baiser papillon effleurer tendrement sa tempe.   
Raphaël soupira de plaisir et laissa son homme reprendre les rênes de la maisonnée et de la cuisine. Une soupe chaude lui fut servit tandis ce qu’il avait sorti était remis au frais.


End file.
